


We'll Weather the Storm, Together!

by TheDoktorIsBusy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, get punned on pap, the fell bros care for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoktorIsBusy/pseuds/TheDoktorIsBusy
Summary: Papyrus experiences his first thunderstorm after the monsters migrated to the surface.It's an intense experience for him and he doesn't want to admit that it scares him.Sans checks in on him and comforts Papyrus like a Sans would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you wanna write a chapter for your existing fic after so long, but end up writing a new one instead.

Rain pelted the windows like hail, the wind howled and pushed its way in between the buildings. It was so dark. The frequent lightning only served to accentuate the darkness of the night. The electricity was cut off for miles and in the raging thunderstorm, there was no knowing when it would be restored.

Papyrus sat huddled on his bed, clutching a pillow around his head to muffle the noise outside. It was so loud. The sharp crack and boom of the thunder reminded him of very _unpleasant_ times. Every flash and bang reverberated through him.

_He needs to fight, it’s a matter of life and death!_   
_No, he’s safe. He’s on the surface and he’s safe._

He thinks of what his brother would do, but his thoughts derail to more unpleasant ideas. Is Sans safe? He hasn’t checked on him in a while, what if something happened and he didn’t hear it over the thunder? What if Sans was hurt somehow and he was stuck here, cowering like a child?

No one would risk going out in this weather, it would be a death sentence.

_Check on him, he’s hurt._   
_He’s fine, he can take care of himself._

The creak of the old door was unbelievably loud, jolting him from his spiraling thoughts. Papyrus yanked the pillow off of his head to hide any evidence of his cowardice. As he looked towards the now opened door, an irrational sense of relief poured straight into his soul.

Sans stood at the doorway, holding his phone for illumination. He shined the dim light onto Papyrus, his mouth immediately fell into a frown. “boss? you look like shit,” he muttered before slowly stepping into Papyrus’s room. Sans was acting as if he was a scared animal, how preposterous!

“Speak up, Sans, I can’t hear you over all this blasted noise!” Papyrus most certainly heard what his brother had said, he just had to try to appear as normal as possible. Which to him usually meant loud and slightly pissy. He just needed a second more to reign in his _feelings_. He was a master at controlling himself, and Sans doesn’t need to know how anxious he had been, because he most certainly was not scared!

Sans walked further in and sat on the edge of Papyrus’s bed before he repeated himself just slightly louder, “you look like shit, you okay boss?” How dare his brother still be perceptive of his state even in this absurd darkness and _noise_.

_Fuck him for being so calm._

“Yes, Sans, I am perfectly fine! What the fuck makes you think I look any worse than you, have you looked into a mirror lately?” Papyrus’s tone was too sharp, too loud. He didn’t mean that.

“geez, was just askin’, ya don’t need ta be so…” Sans waved his hand in a vague gesture at Papyrus. A small pang of guilt embedded into his soul. He didn’t mean to sound so aggravated. They’ve been working so hard at communicating more openly since they’ve come up to the surface. Sans has slowly but surely warmed up to him. Papyrus didn’t want Sans to go back to walking on eggshells around his own younger brother. He didn’t deserve that.

Papyrus carefully held Sans’s hand, “I’m sorry Sans, I didn’t mean to sound so…” he copied Sans’s vague gesture at himself. It seems articulation wasn’t going to be their strong suit tonight. He sighed almost silently. He didn’t want to admit this weakness to his brother, but _“communication is the key to a healthy relationship”_ or so he heard. Surely Sans wouldn’t think any less of him?

_Idiot, of course he won’t._   
_Right?_

Papyrus decided to just risk it. He grit his teeth, “I was just,” he paused to look at Sans’s expression. His brother’s frown had turned from hurt to confused. “I-… Iwasscaredbecauseofthestorm,” he blurted out.

He stared at his brother’s blank expression, his soul pulsing anxiously.

_Fuck I shouldn’t have said anything. Stupid!_   
_Why is he just standing there with that idiotic expression, for fuck’s sake, just say something!_

The corners of Sans’ mouth turned up into an amused grin. “so that’s the reason for the stormy attitude, huh.”

Papyrus should’ve known the other skeleton wouldn’t take this seriously. That’s what he gets for hoping. “And now that you know, you can get out, Sans.” He turned around and laid down, clutching his pillow.

“hey now, paps, i didn’t mean it like that.” He could hear Sans’ voice coming closer over the still howling storm. He felt the bed dip behind him. “bro, c’mon, there’s nothin’ wrong about bein’ scared of storms,” Sans spoke softly as if to sooth a scared animal. Maybe Papyrus was one with how he was behaving.

“It’s idiotic. I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus, right hand to the former captain of the Royal Guard.” His grip on the poor pillow tightened as thunder rang loudly through the air. “Yet here I am, cowering over a measly _storm_.”

Papyrus felt Sans’ hand on his arm. It felt nice and comforting. “everyone’s scared ‘a somethin’, bro. look at me, I’m scared of even fuckin’ touchin’ butter knives!” Sans sounded amused at himself.

It was true that Sans’ fear was more on the irrational side, but after his brother told him everything that happened before they were freed Papyrus could understand his aversion to anything that could be classified as a knife. Even if it was a measly butter knife.

Papyrus found it kind of amazing how Sans could laugh at such a weakness.

_That is his best method of coping, I guess._

Perhaps it’s not always the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but it works for his brother. Mostly.

Papyrus let his death grip on the pillow go and turned around to clutch at Sans instead. “Fine. But it’s still stupid.” Papyrus was painfully aware that he sounded just a little bit on the side of childish.

“hey, people are scared of stupidity too, ya know,” Sans said with a wink.

“Yes, well, I can’t imagine anyone openly welcoming stupidity. That would be fairly… stupid.” He cringed at himself.

Sans grinned widely, “i see you’re right as rain now, bro.”

Papyrus scowled and expertly twisted to shift their positions. Sans went down with a yelp and ended up lying face down on the mattress with Papyrus holding him in a head lock.

“I can’t fucking believe you, Sans! As your great brother, I should’ve seen that coming. Ugh!” Papyrus tightened his hold just a little, enough that his brother couldn’t move.

That didn’t stop Sans from laughing and trying to wiggle his way out of the hold. “no need ta kick up a storm about it, bro- ack!” Papyrus twisted their positions once more so that Sans fell onto the other side of the bed, still in a head lock.

“Cease your ungodly puns and lay to rest, you punning fiend!” Papyrus exclaimed dramatically as his brother stopped his wriggling.

Sans continued to laugh as he tried his best to respond. “okay, okay, i give!” Sans’ laughter was slightly muffled by the bed, but Papyrus could hear it even over the downpour outside.

Papyrus lay down beside his brother with an arm wrapped around the smaller skeleton. “Good. You’re cleaning the dishes tomorrow for that.”

Sans wormed around until his face was buried in Papyrus’ sternum. “hey pap,” he said softly.

Papyrus hummed in response as he rubbed his brother’s back.

Sans wrapped his arms around him before he continued. “we’ll weather this storm together, okay bro.” Sans’ words were spoken softly and reassuringly, but Papyrus didn’t miss the glaring pun.

He decided to let it go. Instead Papyrus sighed patiently and murmured, “Thank you, brother.”

The storm continued to rage throughout the night, but its sounds grew distant as the brothers fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
